Zardex
Zardex is an Intellian and a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Not much is known about Zardex, other than he was at some point recruited into the Order of Mata Nui. Soon after joining, he became one of the Order's top scientists, and specialized in the study of mutation. Zardex later worked closely with one of the Order's scientists, a Mersion named Mersery, in order to develop a mutagenic compound that could enhance the powers of normal Toa to extreme levels. This was part of a plan to make an army of super-powered soldiers should the Order require one. After developing the substance, Zardex managed to organize a testing of the concotion in one of Daxia's underground laboratories. Prior to the testing, Zardex, Helryx and Zuvak managed to convince one of their Toa agents, Pyros, to be subjected to the experiment. Zardex also attempted to convince Mersery to attend the trial-run, though the Mersion scientist was unable to attend at the time due to other work. As a result, Zardex selected Kamax, one of the Order's guards, to take Mersery' place. He also invited Helryx and Zuvak to attend the experiment. On the day of the actual test run, Zardex injected Pyros with the formula in one of Daxia's underground laboratories. He then proceeded to explain to the gathered Order members the nature of the experiment, and what would happen. Zardex then activated a device that exposed Pyros to several specialized Lightstones, and triggered the transformation. However, the experiment formed a dual personality in Pyros's mind, named Shados, who immediately took control of the Toa's body. Zardex then witnessed Shados use his new powers to attack Helryx and Zuvak. Zardex and Kamax attempted to stop him, with Kamax attempting to down the Toa with his Energy Pistol. However, Shados revealed his body's new-found durability by surviving the blast. Shados then used his new powers over the element Air to send Kamax and Zardex reeling backwards. After recovering, Zardex witnessed Shados being sent tumbling into a back wall via a blast of air, courtesy of Toa Skydrax. Due to the force of the impact, Shados lost control over Pyros' body, resulting in Pyros' mind regaining command. It was then revealed that Pyros had no recollection of the previous events, therefore convincing Helryx that Pyros could still be a useful agent. In order to prevent Shados regaining control of Pyros' body, Zardex created a series of mental barriers inside Pyros' mind, that both contained Shados, and forced him into a state of dormancy. His location and status after the reign of Makuta Teridax began remains unknown at the present. Abilities and Traits Zardex is amazingly intelligent, and is skilled in the study of mutation. While he isn't keen on fighting, Zardex is still capable of holding his own. Zardex possesses powerful telepathic abilities, to the extent that he can create barriers in peoples minds. Like all Order members, Zardex' mind is shield from mental attacks and other forms of mind reading. Tools Zardex wields a staff as his main weapon. He also possesses an additional pair of arms, each of which ends in a long blade. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance, Appears in a flashback) *''Society of Guardians'' (Mentioned Only) Non-Storyline Appearance *''Leviathos' Story'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Characters